Island Problems
by Flipper Boid Skua
Summary: Conflict between Moltres, Zapdos, and Articuno begins again shortly after peace was restored. Can the Guardian, Lugia, help before it gets out of hand? R&R! Oneshot


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon...though sometimes I wish I did...

* * *

Moltres, Zapdos, and Articuno has just arrived back to their island, leaving behind the humans and the Sea Guardian, Lugia. Peace was restored between the trio and now it seemed like a good idea to rest at home. 

The fire and lightning birds were in for a surprise. Each reached their respected island at the same time and both had the same reaction: stopping mid-flap with wide eyes and beaks hanging open.

Zapdos was the first to recover and practically growled, sparks of anger moving across his body.

Moltres just paused and took a deep breath and they both shouted simultaneously.

"ARTICUNO!!!"

The ice bird flinched. She knew this was going to happen. And she knew that the other two suspected her instantly. The crime had her name written all over it.

She gulped and took flight towards Zapdos. He's the most violent when angered and it might do good to calm him first. Arriving at his island, she circled.

A bolt of electricity hit her back without warning, and more than a little surprised, she fell a few feet before catching herself. Looking over her wing, she saw Zapdos hovering above her, his body glowing yellow.

Articuno cautiously approached the ticked off bird.

"What is the matter?" she asked as if she had no clue. There was a crackle and she tilted sideways to dodge a Thunderbolt.

"Do not asked such a stupid question! Look at my island! Notice anything different about it!?" Zapdos snapped. Articuno hesitantly looked down. Personally, she thought it looked fine, but she knew an ice covered island wasn't on Zapdos' list as a favorable home.

"It'll melt." She said softly, not daring to look the fellow legendary in the eye. Her comment did little to help.

"And how long do you think that'll take?!"

Articuno paused, trying to think. With the tropical heat and sun, it'll take only a few days, maybe a week. But for Zapdos, that will be unacceptable.

"Moltres can help…" she muttered.

"And have him burn everything to the ground?! Impossible!"

Before Articuno could think of another solution, she was hit with a more powerful Thunder attack. She cried out, hoping to get helpful attention from Moltres or the Sea Guardian.

She then fell to the snowy/icy ground. Zapdos landed next to her and placed his foot on her back, pressing her to the ground and transferring some sparks to her body.

The latter fact paralyzed her.

"How are you going to fix this one Articuno?" Zapdos asked in a low threatening tone.

"Let her go Zapdos."

Zapdos released his paralyzing hold as Moltres landed. Then suddenly, the fire bird did a Flamethrower on both. This weakened Articuno and enraged Zapdos more.

"What is the meaning of this!?"

Moltres folded his wings and there was calm in his voice. "There was ice covering my island," –he glared at Articuno- "and I melted it, but what did the ice turn into?"

Articuno looked up at Zapdos, not bothering to get up. The two exchanged glances and the ice bird took the guess. "Water?"

"WATER!!!" Moltres shouted. He turned his glare to Zapdos. "And it wasn't until then that something else made itself known…some electric Pokemon decided to mark MY island as his own."

Zapdos was not to be intimidated and flared his wings, sparking angrily. "You were not there! I was restoring the balance!"

Articuno, deciding to use a similar defense, stood up shakily. "And both of you were then gone, so I alone tried to restore the balance!"

"Both of you were just trying to take advantage of the situation!" Moltres countered, the flames on his body writhing and flashing in rage.

Then, quite unexpectedly, there was an explosion in the sea and Lugia flew towards them and landed before all three.

"I sense restlessness and hostility." His telepathic voice went. His tone insisted on an explanation. The trio started talking and yelling the issue all at once and Lugia was taken aback.

There were a few sweat drops on his head.

"Please, one at a time." The legendaries became silent. "Moltres. Let us start with you."

Moltres nodded. "Thank you." He pointed a wing at the other two. "They ruined my island…because they wanted to have it while I was gone! Now I can't even land on my own home because it's waterlogged and electrified…AT THE SAME TIME!!!"

Lugia nodded and Moltres, his name cleared, moved aside.

"Any reason for this?" Zapdos and Articuno answered simultaneously.

"Restoring the balance."

Moltres was quick to contradict that. "They are just using that as an excuse!"

Lugia spread out a wing for silence. Then he looked at Articuno intently as he refolded his wing.

"I heard you call out." He said in concern. Articuno nodded.

"They attacked me." She said quietly, still afraid that the other two would lash out at her. Zapdos glared at her and she lowered her head, avoiding eye contact.

"My attack was justified." Moltres said calmly. Lugia nodded at him and looked expectedly at Zapdos. The electric-type spread his jagged wings.

"Look at my island!" he exclaimed. Lugia took in the scenery and again nodded.

"I acknowledge your sense of anger, but fighting will not solve anything. We need not have another destructive confrontation."

"Then what should we do?" Moltres asked. Lugia turned to the ocean.

"I cannot solve all your problems. But here's some advice: Find the source and fix it appropriately." He said with a sigh and he dove back into his watery realm and swam off. There was a pause.

Articuno cleared her throat. "Perhaps Zapdos can stay on your island, Moltres. Until his is back to normal."

Moltres looked at her. "Then where shall I go?"

Articuno shrugged (if they could…). "I haven't tended my island yet. The ice melted and the water evaporated. So you can stay there…"

"And what about you? Each island can only support one of us." Zapdos pointed out, for once with no anger in his voice.

"I can stay here…If it is accepted for you, that is." She muttered, looking at Zapdos for his response. He nodded sternly. Then Articuno thought about what Lugia said. "What _is_ the source of it all?"

Zapdos answered, his hostility coming back. "That…**Human**. He messed up our homes. When I see him, I'll…"

Zapdos was interrupted by a sound nearby. They looked over. It was Lawrence the Third, the man the legendaries were just talking about. He was trying to sneak off in the opposite direction, hoping the birds wouldn't notice him.

The birds looked at each other as they recalled Lugia's words of wisdom.

_Find the source and fix it appropriately._

They understood what to do and snapped they enraged gaze back to Lawrence, shouting two words that made their plan clear:

"KILL HIM!!!"

* * *

Something that occured to me when watching Pokemon the Movie 2000. Please review and tell me what you think! 


End file.
